


What rises with the blood moon

by VentisetteStars



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Add characters and tags as I go, Asexual Link (Legend of Zelda), Gunna be spooky cause thats how I roll, Link also might get some booboos but he will be okay, Major Character Death Is In The Past, Slight horror?, content warnings will be noted per chapter, no beta we die like champians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VentisetteStars/pseuds/VentisetteStars
Summary: What if what healed Link in his 100-year sleep wasn't sheikah tech, but something more sinister.The voice that wakes him up isn't Zelda's.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	What rises with the blood moon

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote most of this about a year ago, so it's kinda old-ish? Mostly pointing it out cause after chapter 1 the writing style might change a bit? Still got the outline that puts it at about 10 chapters, but that could change as I write. (Ending is still how I like it, just the road to get there might change.)
> 
> Decided to post it and update it from time to time cause I stumbled on it while cleaning up my gdrive x3 also with age of calamity on the way, I might be a little excited to share this spooky idea I had.
> 
> \--
> 
> cw/content warning: Canon-typical memory loss

“̵̼̝͉̲̬̓̓͌͆̐͒̈̂

f.͓̭̘̜̦͆̄͂̒̃̆͐͒͠ ȩ̶̖̗̭̂̆͆͗̈́̕ͅn̵̤̗̖͔̉͂͒̾̎̓͟͢ y̵̢̛̛̝͉̖͓̠̠͐͊̒̉̚͜ o̶͓͍̠͕̟̻͚̝̎͋̒̇̒u̧̧̨̜̜̪̿͛̈́͘ŗ̷͚͙͖̻̭̰̪̆̿̓̂͞ ê̡̮̞̗͎̮̭̫̜̞͋̆̐͛̔̄͘͡y̖͕̱̲̰̋̓͛̔̈́͠͞ē̴͙̖̘̬̤̰̭͂̑̍̃̓̂͊̚͜s̴̢̧̡̡̭̦͕̘̻̓̓͛̋͠.̴̪͓̱̠̬̥̦͗̋͗͗̆͆̍͜͞͠ͅ”̡̙̗͍͔̂̅͛̉̈͟͜͝ͅͅ 

̨̮͖̼͙̟̩̜̲̰̑̈́̊̀̓̍͒͐͞

.̸̧̛̛͔̗̻̙̺̜̬̏̓̽̂͛͡͝.̨̠̟͎̄̓͂̆̅̓́̔͢.̷̛͔͓͓͉̣͇̯̩͋̈̔͒̐̌.̶̢̹̦̻͕̀̎͐͋̊͊͜͝͞.̢̱̮͓̘̩̊̉̌́̽̋̈́͘͢͞ͅ.̯̥̘͇̮̮̞̜̽͊̿̂́̊͞.̶̛̛̤͍̹͈̗̠͈͑̾́.̸̨̡̠͈͈͈͗́̒͒͋̂“̝̥̪̫͖̰͓̈͋̎̄͜͞͠L͖̗̜̼̤̘̮̏͑͑̉́̎͆ͅi̧̤̦̞̜̒̂̈́͐̆͠n̵̨̨͎͓̣̻̮̣̓̉͌̔͐̚̚͞͠͞ķ̮̻̺̫͈̝͙̦̌͒̉̉̋͂͛͟͠.̴̬̬̦̣͉̮̩̽̅̋͋͘ O̴̬͙̝͕̤͍̯̓̋͛͊̾͠͠p̢̠͓̦͖͖̅̾͑͊͂̑͞e̡̢̨͇͈͚̣̐̉͛̌̆̋̏̅̿͆ͅṇ̷̰̯͙̟̣̃́́̈́͌͞͡ y̷̺̬͇̯̣̺̳̿̍̌̆̍ô̻͔̝͓̦͕͍͉̦̒̌̋͒̈́̕ų̝̜̫̙͇͓̱̅̎̎̐̅̋̍͠͡ṙ̢͎̦̲͙͚͈̑̄̋̐͋͢͜͡͝ é̲̻̭͈̼̫͓̗͊̀͆͠ý̡̛͚̩̺͖̗͊̔̍̈̍̉̌̕͜ḛ̛͕̘̘̹̼̰̈̔̋͒̕s̡͕͖̘͍̲̗̰̳͙̐̅́͑̾͗̋̏͂͡.̨͈͙̰͎̉̏̂̋”̵̡͓͚̞̮̘̲̇̐̇͊̄̑͐.̸̢͚̬̼͚̣̯̿̑́͐͘.̛̜͔̤͈̫̪͗̒͆͐̚͢.͉̭̤̰̳͔̟̺̃̽͗͒̆̕͝ͅ.̸̳̳̯͓̓͐̿̕̕͠ͅ.̵̡̲̬̰͎̥̽͌͐͊̅͋̽̓̏͘.̻̳͙̘̙̭̆̽͒̇̊̎̈́͢͝͞.̴͈̰̙͉͈̮̤̟̳̎̑͆͆͂̽̐̃̐.̘̲̜͉̣̥̗͈͉̑̈́́͆̀̒͘

  
  


.̸̛̳̞̣͈̥̱̬͕̖͋̾͒͗̄̕̕.̞̘̤͉͖̳̺̬̘̉̅̉̕̕͡.̺͎̰͙̳̯̘̜̽̋̿͛̾͂͟.̶̨̢̖̜̦͕͉̀̆̆̈́̋͌̄͒̕.̪͖̰͇͓̣̬̼̹̯͒͂́̎̏̓.̴̙̥̹͕͚͇͒͌̒̇̾̊̾͠͠.̛̛̬̥͕̝̹̬̏̓̊̓̈́̑̍̀.̸̲̞͍̜͔͖̤̋̊̒͊̀͊̏͞“̢̘̙̞͎̼͓̣͇͛͋̔̒͑̽̚̚͟͞͞Į͕͚̝̱͍͕̳̊͌̎́̃̉̔̔̑͘ͅẗ͚̟͔͚̮́̂̽̋̊́̓̒͠ͅ į̷̺̗̹̦̣̬͋̇͑͐̎s͖͕̗̤̟̬͎̞̽̔̐̓̽̂̚͞͞ t̨̞̖͈̝̤̯͇̋͗̒͂̕͢͠i̧̡̙̗̥̭͇̲̘̫͌̏̉͆͋̇̃̽͠m̷̼̫̝̞͈̞͕͖͉̣̋̃̓̎͗̂̽͗̆e̸̯̹͈̯͔͋̐͊̓̈͑̈́͒̚͟͠ t̸̢̟̫͓̭͔͚͒̎̓̂͘͠o̶̧̳̭͍̘͊̓̆̓͋͐̃̓̏͞ͅ a̢̭̞̗̱͔̓̅̃͛͢͝ẃ̵̺̙͙͎̗͓̗̟̌̾͜͢ǻ̴̧̡͔̩̖̹͔̠̦̎̽̿͘͟͡k̨͖͙͖̹̇̍̆̚͝ẻ̵̝͖̰͔̗͌̎͛̚͡n̡̺̩̯͕̊̈́̆̋ f̨̟̥̣͖͙͛͑̑͑r̵̪̹̙̫̭̬̋̎̂̋̌̕͘õ̸̜̤̻͓͙͂̂̊̉̆͗̚͡͝m͉̟̦̹̙̩̹͇̖̎̃͐͆̇͡ y̱͍̲̬͉̯͗̏̑̍͂͟͠ơ̡̫͖̬̇̀͋̍̕͜ų̧̧̩̬̻̫̤̽̉͌̂͛̓̎͒̚͟ͅŗ̴̝̩͎̬̄͆͆̆̂̓͒͆̚͘ͅ s̜̙̭̯̜̐̓̄͗̊͢͢l̲̮̣̪͕̱͒̾͡ũ̴̙̫̪͔̍̃͛̅͘̚͜m̷̢͙͖̜̻̒͐͊͐̇̅̉͘͟ḃ̸̮̞̻̣͓̹͈̯̆̀̕͞e̵̛̬͍̜̩͑̍̂̇ͅr̷̠̩̥͔̪̓̑̍̑̇͊̈́́͛͜͡.͖̞̱̥̭̤̤͉̃͌̓̆̊̓̓̑͞͡”̶̡̱͙͙̣͈̠̻͕͑̓̿͗̔̅͋̏͘͜͠.̵̡̨̨̛͚̦͍̮̥̊̾͑̿͢͡.̷̨̧̱̩͍̦̮̐̃̐͗̽͠.̯̫̙̙̼̌͛̑̌̌̚͜.̷̤̱̜̠̘͔͊̔̌͒͂̒͑̄̕̚ͅ.̴̡̲͈̰̺̟̼̙̐̓͌͋͆̂ͅ.̨̯̝͓̪̹͒̾͒̎̐̓̕͟͟͠͠.̴̲̫̩͇͋̓̿̉͑́̍͆̌̑͟.̴̨̼̻̞͕͉̂͂͛̈̆̄̒̃̕͟͡

  
  


A voice called out causing Link to awaken following its command. It sounded so familiar, but whose was it? He felt he should know it somehow, like he had heard it before long ago. Even with foggy memories, it didn’t match any of the faces he could recall from the loose memories he seemed to retain. 

Sitting up from the pool of some kind of dark liquid, Link looked around the chamber. The rocks had swirled designs that pulsed with a red glow, almost matching his heartbeat. Looking at it made his head spin a bit and his eyes stung slightly. Trying not to stare, there was a single pedestal near the door -or least it was his best bet at what was a door- that was glowing in a blue. 

“That is the sheikah slate. It will assist you in your journey.” 

There was another voice, one much sweeter and kind than the first. Link knew that voice. He couldn’t place it much like the first, but he knew it belonged to someone dear to him. Link went to take another look around when he noticed that the dark stuff was draining, and oddly enough, there wasn’t even a drop left on him when it finished. He was completely dry.

What even was that stuff? Was it even water? How long had he been asleep? Why were his memories so foggy? Where are those voices even coming from? What-

Link shook his head to clear his thoughts. -Clothes. Let’s focus on that first...- Everything else he could try to piece together later when it wasn’t getting chilly. Guess that dark stuff was warm?

There was nothing that he could wear in the room he woke in. 

“That’s not- ideal...” He said with a sign. Hearing his own voice seemed a bit off, like it was strained from disuse, but maybe that was cause he had been asleep for so long? Didn’t seem like the right reason, but no reason to dwell on it. Link let that feeling drift into the mental fog. 

Grabbing the Sheikah Slate, the door -guess he got that one right- opened revealing another room. Not as many glowing swirls, but there were a few that lit up the room. It was full of chests and even had a few weapons. Link grabbed what would fit him and a sword that didn’t look rusty beyond use. 

“Still pretty dull but should do the trick if I run into anything hostile I guess.” His voice was less startling this time. 

Link began making his way through the place till the exit was in sight. The warm glow from the morning sun lit up the entrance to a vast open field. 

\----Notes:

Glitch text translated:

..en, your eyes.//....Link, Open your eyes.....//...It's time to awaken from your slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> My main focus is on other fandom fics atm, but I'll be updating this randomly through time. Comments are a direct line of serotonin to my brain. 
> 
> Feel free to bother me on Tumblr or Twitter. My username is VentisetteStars on both.


End file.
